oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
(F2P) Pay-to-play Magic training (P2P)}} Magic is one of the most important skills in Old School RuneScape and is one of the three combat classes. It is used in Combat; it allows crafted items to be enchanted, fast transport around the world via teleports, and convert items into coins via High Level Alchemy. Magic is probably the largest source of coins into the game. While it is possible to play the game without being skilled in Magic, it is a considerable advantage to be able to use many spells, especially High Level Alchemy and the teleports. Magic is also important in order to defend well against Magic attacks. Unlike melee and Ranged defence, Magic defence is actually determined by both Magic (70%) and Defence (30%) levels, as well as magic defence bonus. :All members-only spells on this page are written in italics. Spells .]] Magic is used almost exclusively through casting Spells on monsters, another player, on one's self (reflexively), or on an item. Runes All spells (with the exception of the Home Teleports in the Standard, Ancient and Lunar spellbooks) require the use of runes as a consumed resource. Runes are stackable, commonly traded items which are obtained by various methods. For hints on obtaining runes, see Runes: Obtaining runes. Elemental staves The requirement for certain runes in a spell can be removed if the player wields an elemental staff corresponding to an elemental rune. As an example, wielding a staff of fire allows a player to cast High Level Alchemy using only one nature rune. Spellbooks There are four divisions of Magic in RuneScape - standard (commonly called "modern"), Ancient Magicks, Lunar spells, and Necromancy. Each has a different spellbook and typically only one can be used at once (for an exception to this rule, see Spellbook Swap). The special spellbooks are only available on members' worlds. To cast a spell, a player must choose the wanted spell from their spellbook. To access the activated spellbook, click on the spellbook icon in the game's interface. Standard spells .]] The standard spells are activated on any new character's account, and they are available on all worlds. There is no prerequisite to using the standard spellbook, although some spells are only available on members' worlds and others require completion of certain quests or tasks. As with other skills, new capabilities require higher skill levels. Ancient Magicks The Ancient Magicks contain some of the most dangerous offensive spells. These spells can only be used after completing the fiendish Desert Treasure quest. Lunar spells The Lunar spells are mostly supportive spells and are unrelated to combat, and require completing the Lunar Diplomacy quest before being usable. A spellbook extension becomes available after completion of the Dream Mentor quest. Arceuus spells The Arceuus spellbook (also known as the Necromancy spellbook), is a spellbook that can be accessed by gaining 60% favour with the Arceuus House in Great Kourend. It contains mostly creature reanimation spells, but also several alternative teleportation spells. Standard spellbook description In the standard spellbook, spells fall into one of several categories: combat, Curse, Teleportation, Alchemy and Enchantment. All spells yield their associated amount of experience when cast. Combat spells additionally give experience related to the amount of damage caused to the opponent(s). Teleportation spells Teleportation spells are very popular with all players - free-to-players and members alike, as teleportation spells save lots of time when travelling around the world. Note that using a teleport spell is not possible north of level 20 Wilderness, nor in any of the combat-based minigames such as Castle Wars and Pest Control. Combat spells All combat spells result in a spell related amount of experience when cast, but also give experience depending on the amount of damage caused to the opponent. Each damage point caused by a combat spell yields 2 Magic experience points (i.e. hitting a 30 with a spell yields the spell's base experience + 60 Magic experience) and 1.33 Hitpoints experience points. Generally, most combat spells use some air runes in combination with some other "combat" runes, though there are exceptions with the special spells such as Magic Dart. All spells have equal accuracy, and the magical accuracy is only derived from the current Magic level (and applicable boosts such as from potions or prayer) and Magic accuracy bonus from equipment. To maximise accuracy, especially in training and player killing, players are advised to equip magic-boosting equipment, unequip magic-lowering equipment, drink Wizard's mind bomb, and raise Magic levels. Magic accuracy https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/649260515525566464 * Pvp opponents defence roll 70% magic level, 30% defence level and magic defence bonus * PvN NPC defence roll 100% magic level and magic defence bonus * Players accuracy from magic level and magic attack bonus https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/487514220829761536 Defensive casting Although each damage point caused by a combat spell yields 2 Magic experience points and 1.33 Hitpoints experience points when casting regularly, the other option, which is denoted by a shield icon in the interface, represents 'defensive casting'. If you click this button instead of the regular option, you will gain Defence experience whenever you cast combat spells at the cost of receiving a reduced amount of Magic experience. On defensive, you get 1.33 Magic experience points and 1 Defence experience point for every damage point you inflict as well as the usual 1.33 Hitpoints experience points and base Magic experience that is earned for each cast. Curses A curse spell is any spell that causes a negative effect to its target other than damage. Curses are an underused part of Magic, mainly because spell casters have little time to waste in casting damage spells. In long, prolonged fights, using a curse spell or two at the beginning may be a very good idea. Curses also are useful when competing for a monster respawn, as the curse immediately engages the monster. Alchemy All Alchemy spells use nature runes to convert some thing into some other thing. Particularly note High Level Alchemy in this section, as it is probably the most widely used spell in the game. Enchantments All enchantment spells use cosmic runes to make an item magical. For the enchant orb group of spells, you need to travel to the appropriate obelisk and cast the spell on that. Similarly with the jewellery spells, you must have a piece of jewellery to cast the spell on. Combat Monster magic defence Defence level has no effect. Magic defence is rolled from monster's magic level and magic defence bonus. Unlike range and melee which use's defence level and style defense bonus. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/649260515525566464 How to successfully fight as a mage As a mage, you are weak against Ranged and strong against melee fighters. When attacking others, you should use a combination of Entangle-like spells (Bind, Snare, Entangle, Ice spells in Ancient Magicks) and highly damaging spells such as Fire Wave, Iban Blast, or the Mage Arena spells. Curses tend to be underused, but do not underestimate them. Lunar spells appear to be helper spells for a team of PKers. When fighting monsters, using battle tactics helps, such as hiding behind a rock. Also, most undead creatures and demons are weak to Magic attacks. This will provide an advantage over these creatures. However, you must be careful because certain monsters are weak to certain elemental attacks (wind, water, earth, fire). Magic staves Various staves are available in Old School RuneScape. In the list below are all the free-to-play staves, which all can be obtained at Zaff's store in Varrock. The main effect of a staff is to boost Magic Attack and Defence, while the elemental staves provide unlimited amounts of their corresponding rune(s). There are many members staves such as battlestaves, mystic staves, Slayer's staff, Lunar staff and Ancient staff. Please visit the staves' page for a complete description. Magic armour and robes Most mages wear robes, although some light armour is available that is made from special material and does not hinder the wearer's ability to perform magical attacks. For the different sets of armour and detailed information on each piece, see the armour guide. A player can have a Magic Attack bonus of up to 172, and a Magic Defence bonus up to 234. The lowest Magic attack bonus is -105, which will help prevent spells from hitting an opponent while training (i.e. splashing). Training Magic In general, Magic is a very useful skill to train. Most players reach level 55 and then most of their experience comes from High Level Alchemy thereafter. Using Ancient Magicks to train Magic in their house.]] Using Ancient Magicks is a quick, yet expensive way to train Magic. The way many people train with Ancients is by utilising Ice Burst. They have some of their friends come with them to either the TzHaar Fight Pit or to a combat ring in a player-owned house. There, they arrange themselves in a 3x3 box. The trainer then casts Ice Burst on the center person, thus hitting everybody in the box. This gains a lot of experience, as you get 2 experience for every point of damage you give. A much cheaper approach (and considered the best Magic experience in the game by many at approximately 160,000 experience per hour) is through Nightmare Zone. Here, you can get unlimited free runes provided your team captain has completed Horror from the Deep. However, due to an update, gaining experience in this fashion has been largely mitigated. Getting to level 55 If money is tight, it is recommended that you use the Runecrafting skill to make plenty of mind and air runes to train in Magic. You can buy a Staff of fire or earth from Zaff's staff store and cast Fire Strike or Earth Strike on any monster that cannot reach you, such as the Hobgoblins near the Crafting Guild, the Skeletons in the Varrock Sewer, the Scorpions in the Scorpion pit mine near Al Kharid, or the lesser demon at the top of the Wizards' Tower. For those with far more fire runes than air runes, a staff of air can prove more useful than a staff of fire as every damage spell requires air runes to cast. Certain locations such as the prison in Port Sarim and the demon's cage in the Wizards' Tower can prove to be useful when training Magic. Also, there are hidden benefits to players who can use the spell Telekinetic Grab at Magic level 33: items can be taken from the vault beneath the Varrock west bank, used to collect wine of zamorak (highly valued by high level herbalists) and one can retrieve items (such as dropped arrows) which end up out of normal reach. Cursing creatures such as Monks of Zamorak and moss giants is also an effective way of levelling up Magic. Using Curse gives you 29 experience per cast, and body runes nearly always have the maximum stock in magic shops. If you have money to spend, buy your runes instead, and if you have lots of money, use chaos runes for faster training. Alternatively, you may want to investigate the Mage Training Arena where you can gain plenty of experience from non-combat spells. High Level Alchemy High Level Alchemy is perhaps the single most used spell in the game. It allows you to convert items that you possess into coins. Most players owe their high level of Magic to this spell, at 65 Magic experience per casting, using a staff of fire so as to only consume 1 nature rune per spell. Players with high Fletching, Crafting or Smithing can turn the items they make into coins, thereby adding money to the economy or to their own wealth. Smithing and Crafting items may also be "alched" for decent amounts, if they are high level items. Mage Training Arena Our guide to the Mage Training Arena covers this in more detail, but essentially, you can gain excellent Magic experience here, as well as gaining access to the spell Bones to Peaches. Barrows Our guide to the Barrows covers this in more detail, but the Barrows can be extremely good Magic experience, mainly because you receive large amounts of runes from the chest as a reward. It is profitable to train Magic here, and is good experience at the same time. Splashing "Splashing" is an outmoded technique to gain Magic experience while away from the keyboard (AFK). Players would equip a full suit of plate armour and dragonhide vambraces, in order to gain a Magic bonus of -65 or more. This would cause all spells to fail casting (which results in a "splash" animation), keeping the target from dying. Due to a recent update on AFK combat, "splashing" is less effective. Since the update, the player will stop attacking after only gaining a few thousand experience if the player does not interact with the client (every approximately 20 minutes), regardless of whether Auto Retaliate is turned on. Quests The quests listed in the table below give Magic experience. Temporary boosts *Three Prayers can boost Magic by 5%, 10%, or 15%. This boost does not increase damage nor does it allow you to perform spells above your current level. Jagex has confirmed that these prayers only help your magical accuracy and, following an update,''' '''your magical defence as well. *The Wizard's mind bomb is a type of beer which increases the player's Magic by 3, but it only increases your Magic by 2 if your Magic level is below 49. It can be bought in the Rising Sun Inn, which is in Falador, as well as various places in the members world, and also brewed by players. The mature brew boosts magic by an additional level. *Magic essence potions made using the Herblore skill boost Magic by 3. *Magic potions made using the Herblore skill boost Magic by 4. *Imbued heart boosts Magic by 2-10 (1 + 10% of the player's level, rounded down). *A red spicy stew can boost Magic by up to 5 or it can also decrease it by 5. *Super magic potions and Overloads boost magic by 5 - 19 (15% + 5), but they can only be used in the Nightmare Zone. All boosts to your Magic level allow you to perform spells above your current level. Trivia *In early 2001, there were two magic skills, Good Magic and Evil Magic. However, with the introduction of a new magic system, the lower skill was removed, and the higher skill changed to Magic. For example, if the player had level 50 Good Magic and level 40 Evil Magic, he would keep level 50 Magic, and the experience for the Evil Magic was discarded. Because of this, some players were upset that they lost money for training their lower magic skill, and that the experience was thrown away instead of carried over. There were also spells like Shock Bolt, Elemental Bolt, Camouflage, and Fear. *Prior to the introduction of RuneScape 2, combat spells were universally represented by a simple, flying blue star, which proved difficult to distinguish from arrows, which were green stars. Also, in RuneScape Classic, players were capable of casting magic spells while wearing full rune armour, leading to a massive imbalance in favour of high-level mages. *Prior to the advent of multicombat areas in RuneScape 2, mages and archers could attack enemies while a melee fighter engaged the monster in direct combat. This was the most common way for multiple players to attack the same creature, usually high level bosses like the King Black Dragon. The loot would go to whoever dealt the most damage, and the person who dealt the last hit would be the only one to receive experience, though less than if they had killed the monster themselves. *In RuneScape Classic, each spell gave the fixed experience using the formula 2 * spell level + 20. Magic was a much faster skill to train if you could get sufficient runes, though runes were much harder to obtain. With RuneScape 2 came the introduction of Runecrafting and many monsters with much higher rune drop rates, so runes became much easier to obtain. Accordingly, experience rates were also reduced to where they are today. Now normal spells generally gives (spell level + 10) experience and combat spells generally give a base experience of (spell level + 10)/2. *In terms of accuracy, 1 Magic level is equal to 24 Defence; this has been a problem spoken of but was told by Mod Mark. *A Runescape Mythbusters episode aired on twitch revealed that a player's magic level plays a role in defending against magic attacks.